Melodias
by Nanase Kei
Summary: E sem os gritos não há música. Não há música.


**_Melodias_**

* * *

Abro os olhos e fecho em seguida. E abro. E fecho. E abro. E torno a fechar.

É a minha forma de passar o tempo. Meus olhos abrem e fecham e meus gritos não param. Meus gritos não param porque o silêncio daqui é doentio. Ele sim é um crime, ele sim é injustiça.

Essas paredes são brancas e o silêncio é negro. E não adianta gritar, porque os gritos se misturam ao silêncio e logo ambos são um só. E sem os gritos não há música. Não há música.

Lembro da música. Das melodias.

* * *

_Olho para os ferimentos no meu braço. O sangue me encara de volta e parece rir. Ele ri do meu desespero, do meu medo e da minha falha. _

_E só ele ri, porque só ele vê. Só ele me viu tentar. E só ele me viu falhar. Sucessivamente._

_Gritos. Gritos, gritos, e mais gritos. Eles não são apenas meus, eles são acusadores; eles vêm de quem eu não pude proteger. Todos eles gritam; e seus gritos são inúteis. Porque eu também estou gritando. Eu não posso ajudar._

_Mas há música._

_Alguém toca música no lugar dos meus gritos._

_Olho._

_Ele se aproxima. Ele é belo; tudo nele é belo. Ele toca melodias. Toca melodias alegres, tristes, lentas, belas e feias. Mas ele não tem instrumentos, seus dedos passeiam vazios pelo ar. E eu entendo. Eu sei._

_O mundo precisa daquelas melodias. E ele não consegue fazê-lo ouvir. Ele sorri, ele sabe que eu entendo. E eu entendo, eu me aproximo e tento tocá-lo. Mas ele desaparece em seguida. E a música não pára. Nunca pára._

_Eu sou o instrumento._

* * *

Tento lembrar de seu rosto, mas nada vem a minha mente. Nada. Porque é isso que aquele homem era, ele era nada. Nada. Um nada com angústia. Porque nada sem angústia tem paz. E ele não é paz.

Deus tem paz. Deus traz paz. Ele não é Deus.

* * *

_**Deus veio a mim, Deus está do meu lado. Deus está comigo.**_

_Os meus gritos são tocados por Deus. Ele os transforma em melodias. Ele toca meus gritos, nota por nota, e transforma em música. Deus sorri, na minha mente Ele sorri, Ele sorri porque está satisfeito com seu instrumento. Comigo._

_E estes estúpidos pensam que são justiça. Que são música. Eles não são. Justiça é Deus. Música são os gritos. Os gritos tocados por Deus. Daqueles que merecem e daqueles que são dignos. Deus toca melodias diferentes para cada pessoa. E para mim não há melodia. Mas eu posso ouvi-la mesmo assim._

* * *

Eu não lembro dele. Eu não lembro seu nome. Mas eu lembro das melodias.

Ele tinha o dom de transformar o desespero alheio e fazê-lo soar como música aos meus ouvidos. Eram os gritos daqueles chamados de criminosos, gritos desesperados e assustados e belos. E através das mãos dele os gritos eram belos, os gritos se convertiam em música e tudo o que eu ouvia era música, tudo o que havia era melodia. As melodias que eu esperei tanto tempo para ouvir.

As melodias seguiam a escala. E ele sabia manipular a escala, sabia movê-la. Ele sabia o que queria e o que fazia, ele sabia – em sua opinião distorcida - o que era justiça. Ele sabia tantas coisas, ele dizia tantas coisas, ele fazia tanta coisa, ele tocava tantas músicas, ele formava tantas melodias, e eu só sabia segui-lo.

Segui-lo e nada mais.

* * *

_Ele sorri; ele sempre sorri. Ele sorri irônico e cruel e justo. Deus sorri para o mundo e eu observo. Deus sorri para o mundo e alguns têm a ousadia de não retribuir. E é por causa deles que Deus sorri para mim._

_Deus sorri para mim e para mim toca uma melodia. A única melodia que ele toca para mim é esta e eu jamais consegui decorá-la. Ela se perdeu na minha memória, ela se perdeu entre os gritos que passavam pelos dedos de Deus e se convertiam em música. _

_Eu não tenho mais melodia. Talvez por isso não tenha mais Deus._

* * *

Tento lembrar das melodias. Lembro dos dedos dele passando pelo ar e me mostrando o que eu sempre quis. Lembro da idolatria cega e patética que aquele homem me inspirava. Lembro de tudo, menos do som. Menos da música. Menos do que eu mais quero.

Ele tocava em escala. E eu só ouvia.

* * *

_Melodia em dó menor, e os gritos ainda são gritos. E eles falam de revolução, falam de justiça, falam de um novo mundo, falam de Deus, Kira, falam e ninguém ouve. Mas as pessoas já têm a melodia em suas mentes, ela já é uma marca e o dó menor que o Deus toca não vai deixá-las. Não deixou a mim._

_Melodia em ré e os gritos são mais bonitos. Eles têm mais força porque não estão mais sozinhos. As pessoas os ouvem, primeiro como sussurros e então eles se tornam mantras e de repente todos estão gritando. E os gritos de todos são ouvidos por Ele, que apenas sorri cruel._

_Melodia em mi, beleza pura que sai dos dedos do Deus e é transmitida pelos instrumentos. E os instrumentos de Deus somos nós, os instrumentos de Deus são humanos. Os humanos são tocados por Deus e os outros humanos apenas ouvem a música e nenhum deles a distingue, nenhum deles a compreende, mas ela já está neles._

_Melodia em fá e então os gritos são beleza. A beleza pura do sofrimento dos que merecem, a beleza da felicidade dos que assistem e a beleza do poder do Deus. Meus gritos se destacam em fá. Minhas lágrimas ainda não escorrem._

_Melodia em sol e os gritos são apenas meus. Deus os toca com a displicência que ele concede a todos. Eu não sou único. Eu não sou a exceção. Meus gritos estão sozinhos. Grito sozinho em sol e todos os outros instrumentos se calam._

_Melodia em lá e de repente os gritos parecem tristes. E de repente o sofrimento daqueles que não agradaram a Deus fica visível. E perto. Perto demais._

_Melodia em si e não há mais beleza. Deus perde a linha dos toques e o talento. Ele não sabe mais tocar. Os gritos são estridentes, machucam. E Deus é quem mais se fere. E suas feridas provam que Deus é humano. E Deus se torna mais um instrumento._

_Melodia em dó maior e os gritos são apenas d'Ele. E os gritos são desesperados e imploram por mais gritos. E ninguém ouve._

_Eu não ouço. Estou surdo. Sou um instrumento quebrado._

* * *

E agora eu o reencontro. E ele não toca mais; ele não sorri.

Mas eu sou patético. Eu continuo gritando. Mas meus gritos não têm mais escala. Meus gritos não são mais tocados. Ele não toca mais. Não consegue.

E não há mais melodia. E os gritos são apenas gritos. Apenas mais barulho. E mais e mais.

* * *

N/A: Certo, é completamente bizarro o fato de eu gostar do Mikami sendo que abomino o Raito, mas ignorem este desvio. AUSHAUSHAUSHAUS. Se bem que gostei de escrever isso. Sempre quis escrever sob um ponto de vista um pouco insano e finalmente consegui. Espero que gostem!o/


End file.
